Neko
by Lyle180
Summary: Rex and Noah are in love.


Title: Neko

Author: Lyle180

Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex and all its awesomeness.

Summary: Rex and Noah are in love.

"Lets go home Rex it's getting late and if I don't get you home in time Six is going to get in my space again," Noah said while throwing his last shot. Rex pouted and fluttered his eyelashes.

"Aaawww but I like watching you make shots." Noah's demeanor faltered and both Rex and Noah knew Rex had won.

XXXX

"Rex get down here it's time for breakfast," Rex raced down the steps. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop running down the steps before you actually listen."

"I don't know Holiday, let's have this conversation over dinner maybe just the two of us," Rex replied with a smirk.

"Never goin' happen, but nice try Rex, I'm your guardian not your girlfriend," Rex sighed and sat down at the table for dinner.

"You need to take it easy kid, relax," Rex's uncle Bobo walked into the dining room. The fat but loveable man sat down and smoothed out his sideburns before scratching his goatee like he always did.

"That reminds me Rex have you been taking my relaxation advice," Holiday sat down at the table. "It's good for the baby your speci..."

"Yeah yeah my special condition, I tried it all believe me, it's just really boring and I always end up falling asleep." Rex had been devastated when he found he could give birth, because of the big nuclear explosion five years ago. He hadn't known when he slept with his abusive boyfriend Van Kleiss 8 months ago before White had found him, he regretted it ever since. "I'm going to hang out at Noah's after breakfast."

"When you say hang out you really mean make out," Rex blushed and scowled at his uncle.

"I'm sorry Rex you can't you have to meet with your grandpa," Rex frowned and stomped upstairs.

Holiday watched Rex's retreating back and gave Bobo a knowing look, Bobo rolled his eyes and went to console his nephew.

XXXX

"Noah do you know why I have called you hear?" White's voice rang through his office.

"A raise.. Ooh um, but from the way your looking at me I guess not," Noah met White's menacing gaze and scratched the back of his head.

"I called you here because your not doing your job as that boy's keeper." Noah gritted his teeth before answering the man, trying to at least calm himself a little.

"He has a name and it's Rex, and I am doing my job I'm keeping him company and off the streets." White threw a stack of pictures across his desk towards Noah. Pictures of Rex and Bobo running around the beach side flooded his vision and he hung his head in shame at not being able to fulfill his job requirements and being caught in a lie by his boss.

"This is what you call off the streets, your job isn't to be his friend it's to be a vigilant eye for me," White looked irritated and he didn't hide it. "You need to get your act together boy before I …." Noah's irritation was starting to show as well, so Six did the only thing he could do at the moment, he stepped in before Rex lost another 'close' friend.

"Sir I'll just have keep an extra eye out for Rex myself," Six interrupted White's tirade of insults against Noah's work so far.

"You better, I have better things to deal with then figuring out where Rex is," and with that White left through a side door in his office that of course nobody would really notice, well except for Six.

Noah grumbled under his breath and walked swiftly out the door, Six was a couple steps behind. "Why does he always he have to be such a hard ass about everything…" Six looked up to see why Noah had stopped so suddenly. "Oh hey Rex," Noah scratched the back of his neck fervently in nervousness.

"What are you doing here Noah I was just going to your house to …uuhh play.. yeah yeah play," Rex smirked making Noah blush, and Six turned his head pretending not to hear their conversation.

"I came to get you from your room and got lost, so Six was showing me the way around your big house, what are you doing up here, your gramps yelling at you again in his office?" Rex gave him a quizzical look.

"How did you know my granddad's office was here?"

"Oh .. um well Six told me, plus theirs a sign that says off limits," Noah pointed toward a sign that said _Meaning you Rex_ in small letters under the big caption _Off Limits to Non-personal. _Rex blushed and grabbed Noah's arm. "So what did the old fart want to talk about?"

"Don't know I skipped out," Rex said with a mischievous grin on his face while pulling Noah into his room. Rex pushed Noah on the bed and straddled his lap, but before he could go any further Six dragged him out the room. "Your no fun Six," Rex pouted. Noah chuckled as Rex was dragged away. Rex smiled and gave him the finger.

"That's so uncalled for," Noah said or least tried to say through his laughter.

XXXX

"So what did yours gramps have to say," Noah wrapped his arms around Rex's middle while Rex settled between his legs with his back to Noah's chest on his bed. Noah felt his small, but still round and firm, belly and hugged him closer.

"Nothin' same old same old, stay off the streets or I'll be forced to lock you in your room, it's always the same thing." Noah chuckled at his calmness.

"Only you could wave a threat like that off," Noah kissed Rex's forehead when he looked up at him from under his chin. Rex squeezed Noah's hands in his own.

"I love you Noah and I know I can trust you with anything." Rex said. Noah's smile faltered for a second, but before Rex could notice.

"I love you too Rex…." Noah turned Rex around, hugged him close and whispered in his ear. "…and I always will." Noah kissed his ear and Rex blushed.

XXXX

The bed rocked as Noah thrust upwards into Rex. Noah groaned as Rex tightened around him. "I love you Noah … uhn… fuck me harder," Rex moaned wantonly into his ear, with his arms wrapped around Noah's neck. Noah's thrust started getting faster as he hugged Rex closer to his body, to his heart. Rex licked a trail up Noah's neck to his ear and whispered in his ear. "I'll always be your _neko_," he practically purred the last word.

Noah pulled Rex's head back and they kissed first slow and sensual then hot steamy. Noah's fingers flitted through Rex's hair as they came together. "You know I love it when you talk like that." Noah said as he smoothed his love's hair, Rex hadn't cut it in a while and now it reached the back off his neck almost touching his shoulders. He gave Rex one finale kiss before he pulled out, but still held him close. Rex made his distaste for the loss known with a grunt of displeasure, but nothing more as they were still in each others arms.

The two rocked like that for a while before falling on the bed in each other's arms with Rex snuggled close to Noah's chest. "Noah don't ever let me go," Rex whispered.

"Don't worry I never will," Noah whispered back, and with that fatigue finally rained over them and they fell asleep tangled in each other's limbs.

XXXX

"Rex… Rex" Noah called out his lover's name. 'Damn where'd he go now, White's goin' have my throat for this.' Noah searched everywhere, their hangouts, the court, _the__beach. _The beach he'd forgotten the beach.

XXXX

Rex strolled down the beach kicking the sand as he went without a care in the world. "Hello Rex," Rex remembered that rough voice. "You've gotten a little bigger since the last time I'd seen you, what our break up to much for you?" The dark laugh that ensued made Rex want to puke, or at least more than usual.

"Last time I checked I was the one who broke up with you," Van Kleiss's smirk disappeared and he walked toward Rex. When he got close enough Rex punched the side of his head to knock his focus then swept his legs to knock him down. "What's wrong Vanny, where's your crew to help you?" Rex kicked his hand before it reached his ankle and ran without a second thought.

"You bitch," Van Kleiss growled as he got back to his feet. Their distance was closing even as Rex tried to run faster, but the baby kicked and he'd fallen to his knees. Van Kleiss's smirk was back and he was now circling Rex. "What's wrong to fat to get away anymore," Van Kleiss taunted him. Rex clenched his stomach in pain and groaned in pain. Van Kleiss gripped his hair and pulled him up to face him.

"What's wrong my little neko got a tummy ache?" Rex spit in his direction, but missed when Van Kleiss moved away from it.

"I'm not your neko anymore, you pig," Rex said in defiance, trying his hardest to hide his fear and that he was about one more hair pull away from crying. Van Kleiss's smirk didn't disappear in fact it got wider.

"You weren't saying that when I plowed into you and you can't say that you didn't like it, the way you were begging _neko_," he let out a maniac laugh at the look of disgust that Rex gave him. Rex tried again to fight, but got nowhere when Van Kleiss kept dodging his kicks and punches, finally the pain of his hair being pulled and his baby kicking grew touch much and he fainted. Van Kleiss let go of his hair and propped him on his shoulder, what he didn't expect was the small movement on his shoulder, it felt like something was tapping his shoulder.

XXXX

"Six he's not at the beach either where the hell could he be?" Noah said into his ear bud. Noah had searched all over the beach yet still no sign of Rex.

"Hold on were checking the places he use to go before we picked him up off the streets and got him away from Van Klei.."

"Don't even say his name it just irritates me to hear it, just tell me where to go and I'll check." Noah grunted in frustration. Six sighed trying to keep his calm and told him where Van Kleiss hid out.

"Report to me when you get there Noah, and don't do anything stupid you're not the only person that cares for Rex." Noah smiled at the comment.

"Don't tell me the great Six has a soft spot for Rex," Six blushed.

"I said it for doc's sake he's like a son to her," but the way he said it Noah knew he was lying. "Just stay alert and radio me when you get to 'his' place okay." Noah nodded to himself and began his track to Van Kleiss's place.

XXXX

When Rex woke up he found he was handcuffed to a chair in a room with little light shining in through a small window. He instantly recognized the place as his old room. A door opened and Rex saw the man he dreaded the most. "So how do like your accommodations so far I hope it's to your liking, wouldn't want you run away again," Rex glared at the long haired man leaning against the door post.

"Not really anything new, the same old stinky smell and I can still see your ugly mug, so not much of a difference."

"You haven't changed either still my feisty little Latino," he moved from his place at the door post and walked towards Rex. When he got close enough he grabbed Rex's chin and made him look at his face. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant I would've been more gentle," Rex glared at him.

"This is what you call gentle?" he raised his handcuffed wrist the highest it would go.

"Don't avoid the question neko, you tried to keep my child from." Rex tried to shake Van Kleiss's hand off of him, his hand tightened.

"If I remember clearly you were the one who beat me up and kicked me out when _I _dumped _you_."

XXXX

Noah finally got to the location Six directed him towards. It was a seemingly empty lot with the exception of the passing cars and a mewling cat that stared at him unblinkingly. Wherever Noah walked the cat would go, until it actually started to nip at his pant legs when he tried to leave the lot. The cat nudged him towards a building next to the lot. 'What's up with this cat?' Noah thought to himself, but followed it anyways without a second thought. Before he knew it he was in a dimly lit building with a bulky man who loomed over him and a scrawny man who was just as tall. 'Van Kleiss's men,' he thought.

"Well if it isn't the little do gooder, here to save your little damsel in distress or should we say pregnant damsel." They smirked at his look of surprise. "Don't look so surprised we know all about male pregnancy since the explosion." Noah masked his surprised expression and replaced it with a smirk.

"Oh I wasn't surprised over that, you wanna know what I was surprised about?" Noah urged them to come closer to him while he dug into his pocket. "I was wondering how Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum," he started digging in his pocket, "could figure it out themselves!" and with that he stunned them both. They were so busy watching him rummage through his front pocket they hadn't noticed him taking his stun gun out of his back pocket. He took the handcuffs Six had given him when he started the job and handcuffed, them then he shoved them into the nearest closet.

The cat appeared again. "Well lead the way cat," Noah waited for the cat to start moving before he began following.

XXXX

"Let go of me you jerk," Rex wriggled in Van Kleiss's grip as he tried to kiss him.

"Why fight the inevitable," he said as he kissed Rex's neck.

"Because I'm here," Noah busted into the room.

"Noah!" Rex exclaimed. "What took you so long!"

"Well nice to see you too," Noah smirked. The fight that ensued wouldn't really surprise anybody seeing as Noah was more fit than Van Kleiss it was easy to see that Noah was going to win. What Rex didn't expect was the stun gun.

"Wait .. um isn't that a bit much," Noah stopped and kicked him in the stomach instead. Van Kleiss was out cold. Noah rushed to where Rex was after he fished the keys out of Van Kleiss's pocket. When he was out of the cuffs he jumped into Noah's arms. "I knew you would find me," he whispered into Noah's ear. "So how did you find me?"

"Well after I couldn't find you I asked Six and he directed me to the lot, but there was this weird cat that kept pulling me towards the building." Realization washed over Rex's face.

"That was noir, a stray that I took care of when I used to live here, she must've known I was in trouble. " Rex grabbed Noah's arm and pulled him out of the room. "It'll take more then that to get that bastard out of the game."

"Then why didn't you let me stun him," Rex let go of his arm and they stopped.

"I wanted you stop him not kill him, also why do have a stun gun in the first place and why would Six tell you where I am he never lets pedestrians into dangerous situations," Rex stopped him before he could speak. "No matter who they are!" Rex backed away from Noah. "So why did he tell you?"

Noah tried to grab Rex's arm. "We don't have time for this, we can talk about this later," Noah finally got a hold on Rex's arm, but he wriggled out of it.

"Oh yes we do!" Noah sighed he knew it would come out sooner or later, he was hoping for never.

XXXX

"So let me get this straight my grandfather hired you to keep me in check," Rex gave Noah a hard stare. "Was that really it, did you even like me?"

"No, I mean that's not it… hear me out Rex," Noah made to touch him, but a glare from Rex made him choose otherwise.

"Stay away from me I'll get out here by myself and you should do the same," Rex walked briskly away from Noah not even sparing a glancing back. Noah soon followed, but Rex turned when he noticed Noah was still following him.

"Jeez leave me alone already, can't you just give me a little piece of space," Rex tried walking faster.

"Unfortunately I can't do that, I'd be dead meat without you, you know this place in and out," Rex rolled his eyes and sighed, but finally turned around and continued walking.

"Okay fine if you want my help at least tell me why you did this to me, I trusted you," Rex crossed his arms over his chest and stopped again.

"Well if it'll help my case…. um well first of all Mr. White said if I tamed your wild attitude it would help in bettering the future of the company," Rex loosened his stiff posture a little, only to tense up again at the next thing Noah said. "Oh and he also promised me a little money for some…" Noah didn't get to finish because next thing he knew he was on the floor with a sore jaw.

"That so didn't help your case _dude," _Rex spat the word at him. When Noah got up Rex was already leaving. Noah chased after Rex's retreating back, but before he could grab Rex and tell him the whole story Rex was out the front door and in doc's arms. She led him away while he cried on her shoulder.

Six patted Noah on the back. "He'll come around he always does," Six walked away without saying anything else.

XXXX

"He lied to me this whole time," Doc rubbed soothing circles into his back.

"That's not true," Rex gave her a hard stare. "I mean well that is true, but he wasn't pretending to like you, I could see it in the way you two hung out," she sighed. "Did you even listen to why he took the job before you ran off." Rex blushed. "There are two sides to every coin; how many times do I have to tell you Rex?"

XXXX

"You know old man your really gettin' on my last nerve," White looked up from up his desk.

"Rex get out of my office," he dismissed him with a flick of the wrist. Rex slammed his fist on White's desk to catch his attention. "Now listen here boy I only brought you into my family so you could provide me a suitable heir to my company. I can find another donor if you misbehave and step out of place again," Rex smirked throughout the whole speech.

"Oh really so why haven't you kicked me out yet huh?" White shut up at that. "I'm waiting," Rex crossed his arms and started tapping his foot in the ground knowing it would annoy White. "This is your last chance stay out of my personal life or you'll have to find yourself another donor that'll actually be sane enough to follow your dumb rules without killing themselves," Rex walked out of White's office with an umph in his step.

XXXX

"So why didn't you tell me that your family was having money problems?" Rex walked onto the court.

"You know you have a mean right hook," Noah rubbed his chin in remembrance of the punch. "Anyways all jokes aside would you have really trusted me as a friend or would you have really believed that I actually loved you for you and not just as a job requirement?" Rex shook his head no and sat next to Noah.

"I apologize Noah I should have listened," Noah put his arm around Rex.

XXXX

A few days later Rex gave birth to a cute little girl. Her hair a beautiful jet black with hazel brown eyes. Rex held her in his arms. Noah wrapped his arms around Rex's middle. "Rex put Vanessa down she needs to rest." She waved her fist in agreement.

The End

A/N: It took me awhile to write this and it ended up with a terrible ending. I should be working on the unfinished fanfictions that I started, but here I am. Please Don't Be Mad. L


End file.
